One Time
by red.pup.101
Summary: Hinata falls in love with two guys, Naruto and Kiba. Unfortunatly, she stumbles upon Naruto kissing another girl. So, since Kiba ends up as the only one for her, they end up finding themselves in a sticky situation. NaruIno, KibaHina. Maybe OOCness.
1. Kiba's Chance

**Disclamer: i only own 5 boxsets, a headband, and manga books. I no own Naruto.**

**A/N: this is my first story, so be nice and review. Thanx XD!! Oh and by the way, my grammer suks ass, so give me some notes.**

**_1:Kiba's chance._**

(Hinata's POV)

"Woh, woh not so fast Hinata, wasts up with you lately?" Neji asked.

"You cant stop me from liking two guys, Neji!" I said with My "im mad at you voice".

"Mabey I can't but I know some one who can!" Neji called as he took off down the stairs.

I was so confused with this that I went to my father to get some advice, although I didn't know if it would do any good. So I rushed down the stairs to my fathers room. But when I got there, Neji was standing in the doorway talking my father about my little problem and I knew that if i got caught I would be grounded. So I made a brake for the front door. When I got there father was blocking my way out.

"HINATA HYUGA!" Father screamed.

"Here and accounted for" I say trying to crack a joke.

"Now who are these two boys you like?"

"Hhhhhh, Naruto and Kiba." I say in my "i give up voice".

"Hinata you can like who ever you choose, but you have to live with the consequences!" father said

"K, bye!" I say as i rush out the door.

"Don't forget to tell me what happens!" Father called to me.

"I will!" I say.

As I run to Naruto's house, I accidentaly run into Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba-kun, I didn't mean to run into you like that!" I say as my face turned red.

"Hinata, umm I've been meaning to tell you something!" Kiba said as his face turned pink.

"Ok, Kiba-kun!"

"I really like your hair, did you do something different with it?"

"Kiba you see me every day, does it really look different to you? But thanks for the compliment!"

(Kiba's POV)

'Man why didn't I tell her how I feel? Did I crack up or something?' I thought to my self.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to go to Ichiracus tonight for dinner?" I asked almost pleading.

"Just like always Kiba-kun!"

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight!"

"Ok, I'm going to Naruto's do you want to come with?" Hinata asked.

"I've got nuthin better to do" I answered.

* * *

**Hi people! This is NTL, or NejiTenLuva, Redpup101's BFF forever! This is her first EVER story up here, so even though it's short, give her a hand. XD**

**NTL: So, RP101, what's it like to finally know that your story is on the internet for the whole world to see? :)**

**RP101: Ur makeing me nervous. It feels great.**

**NTL: -.- Wow, wonderful story there girl. ^-^ Anyway, I can't really write a story with so many people with, you know, a whole bunch of little stories in one big story. How do you do it? **

**RP101: IDk. I just do it.**

**NTL: Alright, well, I guess it IS your first story viewed to the public...I remember mine...*shivers* ANYWAY, Let's not talk about that shall we? ^^; Now, we should probably get going on your other chapters. Want to, at least then your viewers will think you're working on it QUICKLY. xDD**

**RP101: Ya, unlike you!!! U take foreva. how long have u kept your viewers waiting, Missy???**

**NTL: Well, actually I haven't been. xD Best Friends, which was the one I always put off, is finished already. o.O I hated having to wrote that, it took forever. Anyway let's be all done now, we gotta get to those chappies. :D**

**RP101: k, bie now friends!!**

**NTL & RP101: REVIEW PLEASE! XDDDD**


	2. Kiba's Compassion

2:Kiba's compassion

(Hinata's POV)

"Well we better get going, Naruto is not very patient." I say.

"I here ya!" Kiba answered

Kiba and I started for Naruto's house. When we got there the door was on the floor, like it was forsed open. Naruto was sitting on the couch kissing someone, I couldn't tell, the house was almost pitch black.

"Naruto is that you?" I asked.

"AHHH, Hinata you arn't supposed to be here yet, and why did you bring that dummy with you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you know that Hinata likes you, but you decide to break her heart!" Kiba interupted.

"Naruto who is that beside you?" I asked.

"Hi, Hinata." Ino said.

"Ino....-," I say holding back tears. " I think I better go!"

"Come on Hinata, we have better things to do than stand here and argue!" Kiba said

As we left i could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Hinata, are you going to be ok?" Kiba asked me on the way to his house.

"ya, I'll be fine!" I answer.

"Are we still on for dinner?"

"Ofcorse, I would never cancel on you!"

"Good, I have something to ask you!" Kiba said.

"k, I'll see you at eight then! Oh, is there anything inparticular you want me to wear?" I ask.

"How about your black kamono with the sparkily, light blue dragons."

"K!" I say.

"Bye!" Kiba said.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, I already had my dress on, and my make-up looked perfect, but my hair was still in curlers! 'k, so my hair may not be perfect, but Kiba wont mind!'.

"Ding dong"

'AHHHHH, its eight already!'

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" I say as i run down the stairs.

As I open the door, I didn't see Kiba standing there, but Naruto!

"Oh, its only you!" I say.

"Oh my god!!! where are you going tonight?" Naruto asked.

"None of your beeswax! Now get out of here before you embarass me!!!"

"Why, do you want me to leave? I thought you liked me!"

"Well, now I'm over you!"

"K...., well I was just going to appolagise for earlier."

"Just go away!!!"

"K, well bye then! see you around!!" Naruto said as he turned around to leave.

I shut the door behind him. I didn't get two steps from the door, and the door bell rang again.

"NARUTO, IF THAT IS YOU AGAIN-" I say, but get cut off by the man standing there!

"WOW! I mean, Hi, Hinata" The man said.

"Kiba! Is that you???"

"Ya, I know right, I couldn't beleve it either, and what is all this talk about Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing, but , um , could you at least fix your hair, its really hard to talk to you with it all smoothed back."

"Ya, sure!"

Kiba messed up his hair.

"Uhhh, Kiba what did you want to ask me??" I ask.

"Come with me first!" Kiba stated.

"Ok!" I say.

We walked passed Ichiracus. Then I started to get confused, because we were suppost to go there for dinner.

"Hey Kiba, umm.., we already passed Ichiracus, where are we going?!" I wonder.

"Come here!" Kiba said as he lifted me and started to jump the buildings.

"AHHHHH!" I scream.

"Hinata are you ok?!"

"Ya, I'm fine, but I wish you would tell me where we are going!"

"We're here!" Kiba said

Kiba put me on the grass on the top of the Hokaga faces. I was beautiful, the stars gave us enough light to see eachother.

"Oh, Kiba, this is beautiful!" I say as i stare at the sky in aww.

"Yes, you are!" Kiba muttered.

"What?"

" Nothen."

"Hey what are we going to do up here anyway?!"

"Well, I told you I had something to ask you, so here it goes, Hinata would you be my girl friend?!"

"KIBA!", I exclaime as I run into his arms. "Yes, I will be your girl friend!!"

"OH MY GOD, you look beautiful!!"

"Kiba.. I have a confession. Naruto came by about five minutes before you did, almost begging me to take him back!"

"That dirty basterd, when I'm through with him, he won' bother you any more!"

Kiba and I almost had our first kiss, But Neji just had to show up with my father.

"Here she is Uncle!" Neji yelled.

"Kiba, you dare disrupt the Hyuga family presents?" Father said.

"Father, you said-"

"I said that you could like anyone you want , but I did not tell you, you could have a boy friend!"

"Father, you cant controll my life!"

"I can because you are the Heiress of the Hyuga clan!"

"Then I turn down my power to be with Kiba!"

"Then you are no longer my daughter!!!"

"I never was!"

"Bye Hinata!" Neji said as he and Mr. Hyuga left.

I fell to the ground!

"HINATA!" Kiba screamed.

I woke up "Kiba what happend?"

"No idea, one moment you were standing and the next you were on the ground!"

"Kiba, they are going to try to kill me!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I turned down my power!"

"When are they going to try this jutsu?"

"Tomorrow eight AM! Kiba you have to get the Hokage there in time!"

"Right!"

"Kiba, I LOVE YOU!" I say as I get up.

"Hinata, I want you to sleep at my house tonight!"

"Alright." I say.

I sat back down in the grass. By the time it was Midnight I was asleep with Kiba's arms holding me tight. 7:30 AM, I woke up.

* * *

**Yay! Hey, lemme tall you all a secret. Well, not really, but yeah. The first four chappies here, WERE ALL UPLOADED IN ONE NIGHT. O.O Oh, right. This is NTL, I like doing the A/N, but then again RP101 doesn't type fast.... ^^;**

**RP101: Muhahahahahahahah, HERE I AM!!! XD**

**Sasuke:...Oh god...NTL...you let HER get ON HERE?! **

**NTL: *Smacks Sasuke* Uh, CHA. It's her first story ever, show some respect emo boy!**

**RP101: Ya, shut up buttface!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**NTL: Right on cue. Reminds me of the guy I write about. xD Although I guess everything does. Alright, RP101, this is your story, give your thoughts on what it was like typing this chapter. ^^**

**RP101: Well, actually u. U have always been there for me and this story is deticated to u. U ar my insperation!!! **

**NTL: T~T Owww. I'm touched. By you, AND THE GOD FORSAKEN DESK THAT DECIDED TO BE THERE WHEN I LIFTED MY LEG! . *Hugs RP101***

**Sasuke: O.o Um...**

**RP101: Sasuke we all know that u r a big mushy guy when u want to be, but would quit being so friggen stubborn!!!**

**Sasuke: Naww. :P**

**NTL: *Evil grin* GROUP HUG! *Grabs Sasuke by his collar and forces a hug* ^-^**

**Sasuke: *sobs* **

**RP101: Aww just let it out. **

**Sasuke: *muffles* **

**RP101: What? **

**Sasuke: I can't breathe, ur squishing me. **

**NTL: (Having WAAAY too much fun for my own good) HEY GUYS WANNA HEAR A SONG?!**

**RP101 & Sasuke: NOOOOOO!!!! **

**NTL: "Someone's in the kitchen with Tenten! Someone's in the kitchen I knoooow! Someone's in the kitchen with TenTEN! Out on the open road!" ^o^**

**Don't forget to review! YOU may know what you think about the story, but WE won't untill you all tell us! ^^**


	3. Stop!

3: STOP!

"KIBA, WAKE UP!" I yelled as I shook him.

"What, what I'm up!"

"It's 7:30!!!"

"Oh, I got to go! Love you!" Kiba said as he got up and headed for the hokage building.

So I got up to and headed home to face my punishment for turning down my power. 'Well I better go change.' I thought as I reached home. 'I wonder if it is going to be painful? Will my father cry when I'm gone?' I changed and headed out into the training area where everyone in the Hyuga clan was. 'Kiba you better hurry!'.

(Kiba's POV)

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!" I yell.

"What is it Kiba, I haven't got all day you know!"

"Hinata turned down her power to be the Hieress of the Hyuga clan, and now they are going to kill her!!!"

"That I will not stand for! Come on Kiba lets go!"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"The Hyuga Mannor, that is where her father will kill her!" Tsunade said as we rushed out of the building.

As we reached the Hyuga Mannor we heard a blood boiling scream and the Hyuga Mannor went wild. All I could do cry, but not loud enough for the Hokage to we reached the opening, Hinata was already on the ground, and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. If the Hokage had not held me back I probably would of killed Hinata's father.

"HINATA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled.

"Kiba, I can handel this, all you have to do is go get Hinata out of there, But wait for me to give the signal! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!!" Tsunade yelled.

I ran in and grabbed Hinata and ran out!!

"Hinata what have they done to you?" I wispered.

All she could do was open her eyes! She looked like she had a few broken bones, and was in a great deal of pain.

"Oh, Hinata I'm so sorry that I didn't get here in time!!!!" I sobbed.

Hinata put her hand on my face as if to make me feel better.

"I...love...you!" (caugh caugh) Hinata whispered.

"Shhhhh, dont try to talk. I'm going to take you to the hospital and things will be better, ok?" I said with a smile.

All she did was nod her head and close her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm going to take Hinata to the hospital!"

"Well, get her there as fast as you can! She wont last long in that state!"

As I rush to the hospital, Naturally i run into Naruto.

"Hey, what happened to Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Nothing!"

"Then why is she so cold?"

"Her father tried to kill her!"

I rushed past Naruto and burst through the hospital doors.

"HEY, I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!!"

A nurse came over with a wheel chair.

* * *

**Hey all u peoples of earth! Its RP101, here is another chappie of my amazing story. **

**NTL: Yes, your absolutely _amazing _story. xD**

**RP101: Would u just shut up!! I know my grammar suks but do ya really have to tell the whole world about it?! **

**NTL: Yes! ^-^ That's what cousins are for! ...Aw, you know ya love me. *hugs***

**RP101: No, thats wat little brothers are for!!! But you're right, I do love ya!!!**

**NTL:...You gonna make me shed a tear. XDDD...No not really. Alright enough of the sass talk we got here, let's talk about your chapter. Anything that struck you or made you feel some sort of emotion when you wrote this? :O**

**RP101: Ya i did, actually, I wrote this the day after H.H dumped me off a cliff!!! Jk.O.o **

**NTL: o.o**

**Hobie: Soooo....I dumped you off a cliff? I wouldn't, I would on a hill. ^///^**

**NTL: *Grabs a bat from Neji whom squeals like a girl which makes the Hyuga clan laugh and watches as all hell is unleashed on Hobies smallish head.***

**Hobie: ...Ugh. *suffering severe head injuries* Re..view!**

**RP101: Haha. Serves him right!!!!**


	4. Not You Again!

4: NOT YOU AGAIN!!!

I paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"I'm looking for a Kiba Inuzuka!" a Nurse called.

"Thats me!"

"The sugery was a sucsess! all she needs is some rest when you get home."

"THANK GOD!!!"

"You can go see her now. Room 103."

"Thanks!"

I ran down the hall but Unfortunetly I ran into Naruto!

"Hey Kiba, where is Hinata, Is she O.K!?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto what the Hell are you doing here!?" Kiba screamed.

"UUHHH, DUUUHHH, I'm here to see Hinata!"

"Hinata does not want to see you right now, she is still tramatized over you and Ino!!!"

"Hey, in my defence, I had no idea that Hinata ever liked me, little own loved me!"

"Too bad, you need to go home NARUTO!!" I said.

"NARUTO! KIBA! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!!"

"Nothing grandma." Naruto mumbled.

"He was just leaving!"

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled as he stompped out.

"Sorry, you had to see that, Lady Tsunade."

"Kiba, when did Hinata decide to be with you?"

"Last night, when I asked her out."

"you do know that she is betrothed, dont you?"

"To who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Damn it all! the things that guy has put her through!"

"Kiba, Hinata doesn't know yet, so please dont tell her!"

"Alright, I wont tell her, but if that Sasuke guy comes around then I'm gonna tell her." Kiba groned.

"Kiba you have to promiss me that you wont tell her anything!!" Tsunade demanded.

*wimpers* "Fine I wont tell her!! But you have to fing a way to keep me and my Hinata together!" Kiba still had that discused look on his face.

Kiba hurried to Hinata's room to find her asleep. He made his way to her side, and stroked her face. Suddenly her eyes flutterd open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kiba whisperd.

"It's alright." She responded. She lifted her head up as if she were reaching for a kiss.

Kiba responded, and before they knew it the were bound in a passtionate kiss.

* * *

**Hey this is the ending of my first story!! **

**RP101: I hope you liked it. My next story will be up soon so look out cause here i come. XDD**


End file.
